


Day 5 Roadtrip

by vkfarenheit



Series: Superbat week [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Clark takes Bruce to a roadtrip through the countryside.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849276
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Day 5 Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Clark takes Bruce to a roadtrip through the countryside and introduces him to the old tradition of having sex in the back of the truck.


End file.
